Food consumed by humans consists mainly of complex materials comprised of proteins, carbohydrates and fats. With the exception of a few foods, the materials cannot be absorbed into the body without first being transformed into simpler compounds. The human digestive system is in the form of a tubular alimentary tract; and although some digestion takes place near the intake end thereof, between the mouth and the stomach, most of the digestion takes place and is completed in the small intestine downstream of the stomach and more toward the discharge end of the tract.
In the digestion process, the foods are mechanically broken down by chewing and/or other muscular action including by peristalsis in the stomach and intestines, and are mixed with secretions containing enzymes, to invoke the resulting chemical changes needed for body absorption. The body normally produces the needed enzymes naturally; but delays or inadequate productions thereof can provide for slow or incomplete digestion, to the extent even of creating varying degrees of discomfort caused frequently by the generation of gas.
Artificially produced or man-made indigestive products are known and available, to be independently taken as needed or desired, effective to neutralize gas buildup or the like in the digestive tract. However, such products generally are intended to be taken after eating and after experiencing some discomfort. Also, the nature of and/or strength of some ingredients in such products might be destructive and/or excessive to allow regular continued use of them.